The Kingdom of Blue: Just a Common Soldier
by yami521
Summary: Book 1 of 4. Takes place in a Medieval AU. Based on the rebellion which started the Gem War which is mentioned constantly in the show. I suck at summaries so check the A/N inside for more info. Rated for Fantasy Violence. Rating may change.
1. AN: Starting Info

_**A/N: Starting info.**_

Alright now readers, here's the plan for this story. This will be the first book of four in a series I will be calling The Diamond Rebellion. The series will consist of 3 short books leading up to a long 4th book as the grand finally where everything all comes together.

The series itself is a Medieval AU and it takes place in a sort of altered form of Europe. The land it takes place in is an empire of four combined kingdoms each ruled by a Diamond, thus creating the Diamond Empire, and of course, the Capital of the Empire is the White kingdom.

The first book is of a knight and the princess whom she is to protect and takes place in the Blue Kingdom in the south. The main characters are Ruby and Sapphire. The character list will be updated as the story progresses. The book's title is _The Kingdom of Blue: Just a Common Soldier._

The second book is of a noble with almost magical healing capabilities, her dedicated protector who later becomes a mercenary, and an assassin. This story takes place in the Pink Kingdom in the East. The main characters are Rose Quarts, Pearl, and Amethyst. The name of this book will be _The Pink Palace: To Love a Rose._

Next is the third book. This one is centered on the happenings of the Royal Blacksmith (Bismuth) apprentice, the Royal Naval Commander of the entire empire's Naval Force, and the head of the Royal Guard. The main characters are Peridot, who is the Blacksmith's apprentice, Lapis Lazuli, and Jasper. This book takes place in the Yellow Kingdom in the West. The name of this one shall be _The Yellow Empire: The Hot Iron of a Revolution._

Finally we have the grand finally. In this book, everything comes together and will determine whether the spark of the new era which has occurred in the 3 kingdoms will grow into a flame or flicker and die out. I haven't really planned that much into this part of the series but I will begin soon. It will take place in the White Kingdom. The title will be _The Diamond Empire: The One Whom Binds Us._

 _ **So make sure to tell me what you think. I plan on having the first chapter of the first book up within the next week or so. I'd love to hear some feedback. If you like what I've come up with so far make sure to review, fav, or follow and check out what else I've written. Until next time readers!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Sounds of War

**Book 1:**

 **The Kingdom of Blue:**

 **Just a Common Soldier.**

 **Chapter 1: The Sounds of War.**

The sound of swords as they clash in battle. That is the unofficial yet dominant sound of war, of battle. It is also the sound that Ruby knows best, for it the sound the she grew up around. The sound constant in her life, without it she felt incomplete, worthless like an empty shell of a body without purpose. The thrill and determination which sparked from battle quickly consumed her life from an early age.

You see, the love for battle pumps hot through her veins. It's in her blood. Her father was known throughout the four kingdoms which was the Diamond Empire. He was known as the greatest knight of the land. He was a great commander as well. It is said he once led a platoon of only 44 soldiers against an army of nearly 3,000 and emerged victorious. It is because of these feats that he would leave a great legacy in his wake. A legacy that would inspire his daughter to follow in his footsteps.

Ruby was smart, strong willed, and fast. She was a unique soldier. Most were barbaric and normally followed the stereotype of act first, ask questions never, but not her. She was different. She would sometimes think things through, however, her emotions, determination and ill temper would often get the best of her. Her weapon of choice was especially unique and projected her preference of close combat. It was a specially designed left-handed stone Cestus, heavy and durable, capable of clean breaks and bruising of the organs. She was feared yet respected by her colleagues as well as those who would hire her.

Shortly after she came of age, being 18, she was requited, as her father once was, by the queen of the Blue Kingdom of the South to be the sole protector of her daughter.

 _ **This is Her Tale.**_

 _ **A Tale of a Knight.**_

 _ **A Tale of a Soldier turned Rebel.**_

 _ **A Tale of the start of the Rebellion in the Blue Kingdom.**_

 _ **A Tale of Just a Common Solider.**_


End file.
